Celebrations
by seddiefan4eva
Summary: The Marauders  and Lily  celebrate Christmas and New Year, with love, jealousy and far too few pranks. Sirius/Remus, Lily/James.
1. Christmas part 1

**I wrote this a while ago and found it in an old notebook today as I was tidying my room and remembered how much I loved this pairing. Okay, I **_**wasn't**_** tidying my room; I was looking for my memory stick but same thing. Anyway, I quickly rewrote it (because it was horrible and probably still is) and I've decided to continue it. Mostly because I haven't uploaded a Remus/Sirius fic yet and I really want to. Frankly, I think this gets worse as it goes on but … I dunno. Here's the story.**

** Oh and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Remus John Lupin - marauder and werewolf, best friend to Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew - sat up, sighing, and glanced at the clock. 6:02am. He stretched and threw back the covers, pulling his robe around his shoulders. The other marauders were still sleeping. Peter was snoring, occasionally making little snuffling sounds that would have been deemed 'cute' had they been coming from anyone _but_ Peter. James was, one again, caught up in his blankets, which were wrapped around his legs but somehow around his head and neck too, threatening to strangle him if he moved. Sirius was the only quiet one. Remus glanced over at his bed and smiled fondly at the large shaggy _mutt_ sleeping soundly under the blanket.

Remus drew the curtains back around his bed, hoping no-one would notice his absence as he went to open his presents. He tiptoed across the room to the door but, failing to see Sirius' quiddich kit, tripped over at the last minute and fell, rather loudly, into the small Christmas tree in the corner.

James woke up instantly and struggled to get the blankets off of his head. Sirius crouched down, looking around for any sign of danger. Peter, of course, carried on snoring. Sirius gave a bark of laughter when he notice his friend in the corner, draped in tinsel and sitting amongst the presents. The bark was followed by another and another and a moment later James, who had finally freed himself from the blankets, joined in.

"Oh Moony!" Sirius laughed, going back to his human self, "You _are_ an idiot."

Remus glared at him, disentangling himself from the various decorations that now littered the floor, "For goodness sake, Padfoot, you left your quiddich stuff in the middle of the room _again_!"

Sirius only laughed harder, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes as his friend stood up, still glaring at him but smiling all the same.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Remus!"

Remus grinned at him, "Merry Christmas."

Peter groaned, "Go to sleep, it's the middle of the night!"

"It's quarter past six." Remus pointed out.

"Exactly." Peter pulled the blankets further over his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned over the side of his bed, fumbling around underneath, while Remus watched him curiously, chuckling as Sirius almost toppled head-over-heels off of the bed.

"Padfoot, what _are_ you doing?" Remus asked, trying - and failing - to ignore the fact that Sirius was shirtless.

James, who had been long forgotten, smirked and turned his back on the two.

"I'm _looking_ for your bloody _present_!" Sirius cursed as he grabbed something sharp, before he finally found the large (but thin) box. He pulled it out from under the bed but managed to fall off in the process. He sat up, grumbling, and handed Remus the present.

Remus smiled and took the box from him, carefully unwrapping the large box of Honeyduke's finest chocolate.

"Padfoot … have I ever told you how much I love you?"

James snorted, earning a pillow in the back of the head, courtesy of Sirius Black.

"You and your chocolate obsession." Sirius laughed, hiding his blush behind his hair, "So where's my present?"

Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friend as Sirius stared at him, pouting like a four year old.

"Moony!" Sirius whined.

Remus laughed and reached into his trunk, pulling out a brightly wrapped box. He threw it to Sirius who caught it with ease and immediately began tearing off the paper.

"It's Zonko's Prankster King Jumbo Prank Set. You haven't pranked anyone in a while and I thought-" His sentence was cut off as Sirius tackled him, pulling him into a (manly (of course)) hug.

...

An hour later, when Peter and James were actually _awake_, they all made their way down to the common room, still in their pyjamas - it _was_ a holiday after all. And a bloody cold one at that!

"It's freezing down here!" Sirius complained, crossing his arms over his bare chest and staring intently at Remus.

"Put a shirt on then!"

Sirius threw James a dirty look and sat down next to him as he began opening his presents.

"Potter,

Don't think I'm giving you a present because I like you, because I don't. I'm simply being friendly. Merry Christmas.

Lily x" James finished reading and grinned, "Oh she _so_ likes me!"

Remus picked up the present that came with Lily's note and immediately started laughing. The title of the book had originally been 'Potion-making for dummies' but Lily had crossed out the word dummies and replaced it with her own words. So it now read: 'Potion-making for dumb arrogant gits (i.e. James Potter).

"Oh yeah, she just _loves_ you!"

James looked at him questioningly and took the book from him. He looked at it for a moment before he started laughing.

"She's bloody brilliant!"

...

"Moony!" Sirius whined.

Remus ignored him, flocking a strand of sandy coloured hair out of his before turning the page and resuming his reading.

"Moony! Come for a walk!"

Remus sighed, "Breakfast is in half an hour and I want to finish this chapter!"

"But _moony,_ I'm _bored_; I'm practically _dying_ of boredom!"

Remus simply rolled his eyes, wondering how Sirius could be mature one minute and acting like a child the next. Oh who was he kidding, Sirius wasn't capable of being mature! "I thought you were playing chess with James!"

Sirius pouted, "He was cheating!"

"And by cheating you mean her was winning so you stormed off?"

His friend glared at him, "Shut up!"

Remus smirked and tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, though, to be honest, he'd forgotten what the book was even about, thanks to Sirius and his inability to be quiet for longer than 17 seconds. And yes, Remus _had_ counted. _What! _He'd been bored.

"_Moo_ny! Come for a walk!"

"No!"

"But I-"

"No!"

"But-"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Yes!"

Remus sighed and closed his book, standing up and grabbing his cloak.

"Come on then!"

* * *

**Why does Fanfiction say this story has 40 more words than Microsoft Works? Weird! Oh and sorry for the terrible story!**


	2. Christmas part 2

The boys walked in silence for a while, though they kept close to stay warm. Remus glanced up at the sky and grinned as the first snowflakes began to fall.

"I've never seen a white Christmas at Hogwarts." He murmured, half to himself, as they sat down at the base of a tree near the lake, "You'd think after nearly seven years it'd have snowed on Christmas but it hasn't. Not once."

"We'll make this year special." Sirius told him, "It is our _last_ year, after all."

Remus smiled sadly at his friend, "It's hard to believe we've only got six months left before we leave. For good this time." He looked down, his eyes 'watering' (because seventeen year old boys _don't _cry!).

"Well before you get _too_ depressed…" Sirius started, "I need to tell you something … and I don't know how you're going to take it."

Remus looked up, looking questioningly at his best friend.

"Moony," Sirius continued, "I l-"

"Hey guys!" James yelled, running over. Peter followed closely behind.

Sirius growled, resisting the urge to change into Padfoot and _brutally murder _James.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! We thought you'd been kidnapped!" James joked.

Peter nodded, "And we're missing breakfast!"

Remus laughed, standing up, "Trust you to think of your stomach, Pete! Me and Sirius could have been being tortured and here you are, worrying about not getting your bacon and scrambled eggs!"

Sirius chuckled, still annoyed at the interruption, and followed the others to breakfast.

...

That evening the Marauders threw a Christmas party in the common room, as usual. James had managed to sneak into Hogsmeade to stock up on Butterbeer and Firewhiskey and Remus had managed to get a muggle radio to work, despite the charm preventing the use of muggle items. Peter was busy planting mistletoe around the room, as instructed by Sirius (who was relaxing by the fire after doing no work whatsoever), when James arrived in the common room, loaded down with alcohol. Sirius grinned and took a couple of bottles from his friend, having already forgiven him for interrupting his confession earlier that day. The common room was empty, besides the four boys and Lily, who was giving them all disapproving glares (James and Sirius) and glanced (Remus and Peter).

"You _really_ shouldn't be doing this!"

"What, drinking?" James asked, setting the bottles down on the table and motioning for Sirius to do the same.

"_No_, throwing another party! You're _going_ to get caught again!"

"Don't fret, Lily-pop!" James said, earning himself a glare from the fiery-haired (and fiery-tempered) girl, "We haven't been caught since third year. And we have _you_ helping us this year!"

"I'm head _girl,_ James!" Lily cried, his first name slipping from her tongue before she could stop it.

Thankfully, James didn't seem to notice, "And I'm head boy. So are you going to help us or not?"

Lily laughed, "You are impossible!"

James simply grinned and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" The Fat Lady called, "There are thirty students out here. Can I let them in yet?"

James glanced around the room, satisfied, "Go ahead!"

* * *

**A short chapter but i _have _written more. In fact, I wrote so much I used up all the ink in the pen I got for my birthday (and that was only two days ago!) so I will upload the next chapter soon.**


	3. Library

Half and hour later Remus was glaring at Sirius from the sofa, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. Sirius was kissing yet _another_ girl under the mistletoe and, frankly, Remus was jealous. So jealous he'd contemplated _throwing _the bottle of Firewhiskey, which he'd grown quite attached to, at his friend's head.

"Jealous?" Lily asked, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Of Sirius? No. Of them?… maybe."

Lily smiled, "That's what I meant."

"You know?" Remus asked without taking his eyes off of Sirius and his new 'friend'.

Lily giggled and nodded, not that Remus was paying any attention to _her_, "You _are_ pretty obvious. To everyone but him apparently."

Remus growled loudly, as Sirius had just grabbed hold of _another_ girl, causing a few people to look at him. Lily patted his arm sympathetically.

"I think I'm gonna go on up to bed." Remus sighed, trying to ignore the snogging obviously going on under the mistletoe.

"Goodnight." Lily murmured, leaning over to give Remus a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, in her not quite sober but not quite drunk, either) state, she missed and ended up kissing Remus on the corner of his mouth. Both pulled away, blushing, and Remus stood quickly before hurrying up the stairs to his dorm, oblivious to the jealous stares of James and Sirius.

…

It was two days later when Lily saw Remus again. She was in the library, looking for a good book on Defence Against the Dark Arts, when she spotted him. He was sitting at a table in the corner, leaning over a (very good (according to Remus, anyway)) book. She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

"Hi Remus!" She cried, chuckling when he gave a girlish shriek of surprise.

He looked up at her and smiled weakly. She gasped.

"Remus! What happened?" She cried, unable to take her eyes off of the bruise forming around the boy's eye.

"James happened!" Remus spat, returning his gaze to his book.

Lily stared at him, unable to comprehend the fact that Remus Lupin - _the _Remus Lupin - had a black eye. Remus wasn't the type of boy you'd expect to see with a black eye (and what she meant by that was that he wasn't Sirius and didn't go around insulting people regularly).

"Why would James-?"

"The Christmas party." Remus interrupted, "He saw that … kiss and well-" He gestured to the bruise.

Lily blushed, "I _am_ sorry about that!"

Remus just smiled.

"What about Sirius?"

Remus froze, "What _about_ Sirius? I thought we were talking about James." He said, desperately trying to move the subject away from Sirius.

Lily noticed, "What happened with Sirius, Remus?"

Remus sighed, "He sided with James. Of course he did, they're best friends after all. He's not speaking to me."

"Oh _Remus_." Lily sighed, getting up and wrapping her arms around the boy.

Remus hugged her back for a moment before he winced and released her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

He chuckled, "If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead." When his friend still looked confused Remus said: James is sitting over there, glaring at me."

Lily turned around and spotted James, sulking in the opposite corner. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back" She said, walking off before Remus could stop her.

Seeing her coming, James quickly buried his head in the nearest book.

"_What_ is your problem, Potter?" Lily snapped as she reached him.

James looked up at her innocently, "_Whatever_ do you mean? I'm just reading this _wonderful_ book-"

Before he could finish, Lily plucked the book from his grasp, turning it the right way round it the process, " 'Foolproof ways to charm a wizard'" She read, "…Something you're not telling me James?" She teased, handing him back the pale pink book that, for some reason, smelled strongly of flowers and cherry scented lip-gloss. James blushed and dropped the book back onto the table.

"Grow up Potter." Lily spat, "Why did you punch Remus? It's not because of the kiss on Christmas day because I know you know he's gay!"

James' blush darkened and he glanced over to the door, where Sirius was waiting impatiently

Lily sighed when he didn' answer, "_Anyway_, I came over to warn you: Remus likes someone and I'm going to fake date him to help him make them jealous. Please resist the urge to kill him if you see us kissing. And don't _tell_ anyone. Not even - no _especially not_ - Peter and Sirius." And on that note she flounced back over to Remus and sat down beside him.

"Remus…"

"Mm-hmm?" Remus said, refusing to look up from his book.

"_We_ are now dating!" Lily told him.

That _certainly_ made him look up. Poor, poor Remus!

* * *

**Poor Remus! Not only does he have a black eye (yes, _thank_ you, James) but now he has Lily as a girlfriend. God help him!**


	4. Plans

Lily couldn't help but smirk as she looked up at Sirius from her position on the common room couch, her head resting in Remus' lap.

"What are you smirking at!" Sirius hissed, trying not to wake Remus.

Lily's smirk grew, "You are so jealous" She muttered. Louder she said, "Problem? Sirius?"

"Yes! Why are you smirking? That's _my _thing! You gonna steal that from me too!"

Lily almost giggled but managed to stop herself, "What _else_ have I stolen from you, Sirius?" She asked innocently, watching as Sirius' gaze drifted to his sleeping friend before snapping back to her.

"Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_!" He spat, storming out of the common room and slamming the portrait door behind him. This, combined with the Fat Lady's surprised shriek, awoke Remus, who lifted his head slightly, blinking.

He gave a yelp as he noticed Lily on his lap and jumped up, letting her fall to the ground with a thud.

She glared up at him, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor, "Remus!"

"Sorry." He apologised, holding out a hand to help her up, "You startled me."

Lily rolled her eyes, ignoring the hand and helping herself up, and smiled slightly, "Sirius just stormed out. My fault … sorry."

Remus froze at the sound of his name, "Again?" He asked.

Lily nodded, her smile quickly turning into a grin, "He's so sensitive around me now. He's _totally_ jealous!"

Remus frowned, "Lily-"

"Don't you 'Lily' me! He's jealous, Remus! Simple as. Everyone can see it but _you_!"

Remus sighed, "I wish you'd stop this, Lily, and accept that Sirius just doesn't like me like that!"

"Oh yeah? Then why has he been so moody ever since I made the announcement that we're dating?"

"We're not dating." Remus mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You know what I mean, Remus! Even _Peter's_ noticed then change in Sirius, and he's … well, _Peter_!" Lily glanced at Peter, who was currently losing another game of chess to James, hoping he hadn't heard her. Peter wasn't bad, really. It's just … well he wasn't the _brightest_ bulb -

Her train of thought was cut off when she noticed Remus' expression.

He considered it for a moment before he grinned at his 'girlfriend'.

"really You _really_ think he's jealous?"

"Didn't I _just_ go over this? He's jealous." Lily said, "And with Valentine's day coming up…"

Remus' eyes widened, "Oh no!"

Lily grinned, "Oh, yes!"

* * *

**Sorry this is another short chapter, I couldn't think of anything better :S I can't promise the next chapter'll be better 'cos I can't see to get it right so it may be a while before I upload it.**


	5. Love Hearts

**I know I've been gone a while, and I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now. I've finally decided to continue this story and I'm already on the second chapter, which will be uploaded as soon as it's finished. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter Five: Love Hearts**

"Remus!" Lily hissed, shaking her 'boyfriend' awake, "Wake up, you lazy git!"

Said 'lazy git' woke with a start and, upon seeing Lily leaning over him, promptly tumbled out of bed, waking the other marauders in the process.

Lily let out a (only slightly hysterical) giggle before she composed herself and sighed, "Remus, you are clumsy!"

Glancing back at Sirius and James (as Peter had already turned and gone back to sleep), Remus scowled, "What did you expect! Leaning over me like that! What are you even doing in the boys' dorms?"

James snorted and turned on his side, fully intending on going back to sleep, "I don't want to know." He murmured, before the covers over his head. Lily, however, had other ideas. Ignoring Remus' question, she turned to James and through the curtains around his bed wide open.

"No, you don't Potter. So get out. All three of you can get out actually."

"And why would we do that?" Sirius asked stubbornly, "This is our room." He added, glaring at James as he reluctantly got out of bed.

"Please, Sirius." Remus pleaded, doing his best puppy-dog face, head bowed, eyes wide.

His friend hesitated only for a moment before sighing, snatching up his clothes and stomping into their shared bathroom after James. Peter scurried along behind him.

When they were gone, Remus turned to his 'girlfriend', his gaze questioning. For a moment she simply sat there, then she summoned the bag Remus hadn't noticed had been hanging on the door handle, and tipped the contents onto Remus' bed. Dozens of pastel coloured sweets fell out onto the sheets.

"Close the curtains." Lily ordered, popping one sweet in her mouth

"Why?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "We don't want Sirius to see, do we?"

Remus groaned miserably and did as she said, silently cursing whoever had suggested having a week off school for Valentine's day. Lily looked at his expectantly from her place on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Sighing, Remus moved up to sit next to her.

"Okay, what are they?" He finally asked.

Lily smiled widely, "Love hearts." She said simply, sighing at Remus' blank look, "They're muggle sweets."

"And this helps me how?" Remus enquired moodily.

"I thought you were meant to be the smart one! Look at them, Remus! Here, read this one." She handed him one of the sweets - a pale pink one that crumbled slightly as he took it - and watched him impatiently.

"'Guess who'"? Remus read.

Lily nodded, "They say things like 'I want u' and 'you're gorgeous'."

"And you want me to give these to Sirius?"

"Of course not!" Lily scoffed, "That's way too obvious! We're going to send these to Sirius with anonymous notes and he's going to guess who's sending them."

Remus looked at her blankly for a moment before turning and burying his head in his pillow with a groan.

**Wow, this is really short. I didn't realise just how short it was until I typed it up. I'll try and make the next one a little longer. :-) Review!**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Six: Valentine's Day**

Lily smiled brightly as she skipped down the stairs to the common room, "Good morning, Remus." She greeted the werewolf with a quick peck on the lips, "Happy Valentine's Day."

On the other side of the room, Sirius growled, glaring at the girl and her so-called boyfriend. James glanced up from … whatever he was doing and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Obviously this was the wrong thing to do, as it seemed to make Sirius even more angry.

He turned to scowl at his best friend, apparently not appreciating the sympathy, "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you more upset about this!" He demanded, gesturing to Lily and Remus, who had moved to the corner and were talking in hushed tones, "Not so long ago you thought you told us all you were in love with her!"

James shrugged, looking away, "I've grown up a lot since then."

Sirius looked at him incredulously but he didn't seem to notice, "It was a month ago!"

Once again, James simply shrugged and by the time he looked up, Sirius had already been distracted by the departure of the object of his affections and the girl he had taken a sudden disliking to.

Fifteen minutes later, on the other side of the castle (the owlry to be exact), Remus and Lily were arguing … again.

"This is a really bad idea." Remus insisted, "When he finds out he'll hate me forever."

Lily rolled her eyes, snatching the envelope out of Remus' trembling hands, "He won't hate you, he'll love you. He already does. Now let's send this letter and go down to the Great Hall; I'm starving!"

Remus sighed and allowed her to give the enveloped to one of the smaller school owls; a beautiful little thing, with black feathers and grey eyes, that nipped Remus' finger affectionately.

"He reminds me of Sirius." He said softly, smiling affectionately.

Lily simply snorted and took Remus' hand in hers, leading him away from the bird, "Remus, everything reminds you of Sirius. However, I suspect the owl is smarter than Black. And probably better company too."

Remus smirked, "You really don't like him, do you?" He asked as they slowly made their way back to the castle.

"Of course I do!" Lily protested, "The bird is lovely!"

Remus laughed, shoving Lily playfully, "I meant Sirius! Why don't you like him?"

Lily sighed, linking her arm through Sirius' as they approached the entrance, "It's not that I don't like him; I have nothing against him … you know, despite the fact that he has _no_ regard for school rules. And I have no idea why you've put up with him for so long. But he seems to make you happy, and he's obviously in love with you-" She ignored Remus' protests and continued, "-So I suppose I'll just have to get used to him. Especially after me and James get together."

Remus almost choked, "I'm sorry, _what_! You actually _like_ James!"

"Of course." Lily said, as if it was painfully obvious, "Why else would I have treated him so badly for the past six years?"

Remus just gaped at her, causing Lily to roll her eyes and practically drag him into the Great Hall.

Sirius barely looked up when the doors to the Great Hall swung open, but dropped his fork in surprise when he saw Remus and Lily enter out of the corner of his eye. Remus was an interesting shade of red and stuttering something Sirius couldn't quite catch.

James snickered and nudged Sirius, "Wonder what they've been up to all this time." He teased, knowing full well it wasn't what Sirius thought.

"Morning, Sirius. James." He added, trying to contain his laughter.

Lily scowled at him, nudging him hard in the ribs, "Stop it." She hissed, only causing Remus to giggle quietly.

Sirius and James exchanged equally confused looks while Peter just carried on eating messily. Lily, apparently forgetting about her annoyance at Remus, let out a small shriek and clutched his arm.

"Cards." Was all she said.

Remus glanced up nervously to watch as the owls descended, dropping rose coloured cards as they flew overhead. He quickly busied himself in gathering up some of the food Peter hadn't had room for on his plate. He only looked up when a - quite large - pile of letters was dropped into his lap. Wide eyed, he glanced at Lily, who smiled widely and gestured at him to open them.

"Honestly Remus, go ahead, I don't mind!"

James snorted and busied himself with his own letters, prompting Lily to throw a piece of bacon at him. He didn't seem much bothers and simply caught it, winked at the red haired girl and put it on his plate with the rest of his breakfast.

Sirius, having witnessed this exchange and seen the way Lily blushed, emitted a low growl and glanced at his werewolf friend. Said werewolf didn't notice Sirius's gaze for once, too busy craning his neck to see someone at the Ravenclaw table. Sirius followed his gaze to a blushing boy with gelled brown hair and chocolate eyes. He glanced down at the card in Remus' hand and struggled to read the name upside down. In the end he settled for yanking the card out of his friend's hands.

'Remus,

I know your secret. Meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend?

Fabien Greene'

Sirius looked up in shock, only to find Remus glaring murderously at him. He quickly put the card back on the pile and tried to look innocent. He lasted all of two seconds before he blurted out, "What secret."

Remus didn't answer, caught between being angry at Sirius or feeling relieved that he hadn't read the card yet. As for Fabien … well that was just another problem to add to his ever growing list.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm terrible aren't I? Leaving it like that? Truth is, it took me hours just to write this much - I have a very serious case of writer's block that doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. So, for now, this will have to do. Of course, Sirius will read the card in the next chapter and (SPOILER) will spend the next month trying to figure out who it is that keeps sending him these notes accompanied by delicious sweets. Obviously, it can't be Remus … because he's dating Lily … or Fabien … which is it? And which secret does Fabien know?  
Heh heh, yep, plot twist!  
I **_**will**_** update soon. And I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was short.  
**

**Alyxx**


End file.
